


Another Deathday Disaster

by Hang_In_There_Baby_Crookshanks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanatical Fics's Halloween Competition 2020, Fluff, Ghosts, Halloween, M/M, Next Gen, Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them, hogwarts drama club, nick just wants a nice deathday party ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hang_In_There_Baby_Crookshanks/pseuds/Hang_In_There_Baby_Crookshanks
Summary: When Rose Weasley is invited to Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday Party, Scorpius Malfoy is desperate to secure his own invitation. As his loving boyfriend, Albus Potter needs a plan to make sure his boyfriend gets to attend. Somehow leading to him joining a club, making friends with a small Ravenclaw, and a disaster in the great hall.But, it's Nick's deathday, when did anything ever go right?
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Fanatical Fics Halloween Writing Competition 2020





	Another Deathday Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> This is an entry for the Fanatical Fics discord Halloween writing comp. 
> 
> Thanks to Madeleine's namesake for betaing and just generally being the best <3

Albus shivered as he walked into the castle with Rose and Scorpius. His last class of the week just had to be Care of Magical Creatures in the pouring rain. He was soaked to the bone and planned to spend the evening warming up in front of the fire in the common room. 

Just as Rose was about to take the stairs to Gryffindor tower a voice called behind them. 

“Miss Granger-Weasley!” 

They turned to see Nearly Headless Nick flying towards them.

“Sir Nicholas,” Rose straightened up. “How can I help you?” 

“Well,” he started, ignoring Albus and Scorpius. “It’s my five hundred and thirtieth Deathday this Halloween and I’m having a moderately-sized get together. I’m sure you’d much rather attend the Halloween feast, but I was hoping I may be able to persuade you and a few other talented Gryffindors to join me.” 

“Oh, I’d love to!” Rose exclaimed. “I’d consider it an honour.” 

Albus rolled his eyes, Scorpius elbowed him and moved closer to Rose.

“Sir Nicholas,” Scorpius started, “Do you think Albus and I would be able to come as well? It would be such an honour and we wouldn’t cause any-” 

“Unfortunately, I think it would be best to limit the number of students present, Mr Malfoy,” he paused on Scorpius’ surname and quickly turned back to Rose. “I look forward to your company, Miss Granger-Weasley! Having the daughter of the Minister of Magic present may just be enough to persuade the Headless Hunt that I am eligible for membership!” He swept down the corridor leaving a disappointed Scorpius and an eager Rose. 

“What an opportunity!" Rose gushed. "Mum went to a Deathday party when she was at school! Now I'm following in her footsteps!" 

"Is there anything about your parents' school lives that you don't know?" Albus scoffed. 

Rose flicked her dripping robes at him and stalked away to Gryffindor tower. 

"It's kind of depressing how much she wants to be like her parents," Albus grumbled. 

"Well, I think it's depressing that we didn’t get an invitation!" Scorpius whined. "Could you imagine the kind of history you could learn about from ghosts?" 

"I don't have to imagine it, I spent 5 years in Binns' class." Albus snarked. 

"Well actually you would have to imagine it since you slept through them all," Scorpius quipped back. "But honestly, there’d be ghosts there with knowledge that we couldn't even dream of, I'm so jealous of Rose. Just because her mum is the Minister of Magic! Your Dad could help him into the Headless Hunt just as well as Minister Granger." 

Albus snorted at the thought of his dad trying to convince anyone of anything, he was the biggest pushover he knew. 

"You know, I don't think he could. Besides, Nick still has a head attached to his body, he can't join a group called the Headless Hunt." 

"We have to find a way to get into that party Albus," Scorpius looked at him sadly. "Think about the advantage I’d have over the others in History of Magic! I could finally be even with Rose!" 

"So what you want to sneak into the party?" 

"No, we can't sneak in!" Scorpius cried. "I cannot get in any more trouble, you know I can’t deal with my Dad’s disappointed look."

Albus shuddered at the thought of the last time he’d seen Mr Malfoys' disappointed look. Mr Malfoy never said anything about catching Albus with his hand down Scorpius’ trousers, but he knew what was implied. 

"We need a proper invitation.” Scorpius continued. “We need to convince Nick that we would be helpful at the party." 

Albus sighed, giving up all hope of lazing in front of the fire this evening. 

“Alright, let’s get ourselves an invitation.”

Scorpius squeezed him tight and rushed off to get ‘planning supplies', whatever that meant. If this was important to Scorpius, it was important to Albus. 

Albus doubted they could come up with a plan on their own so while he and Scorpius floated around useless ideas, he knew exactly who he had to grovel to. 

* * *

“No.” 

“Please Rose! You’re a Gryffindor, surely you want to help your house ghost!” 

“Albus this is the stupidest idea you’ve ever had, including the time you smuggled a Niffler home and that time-” 

“Alright!” Albus cut her off. “However, I still think it would be nice if Nick could join the Headless Hunt! It’s ridiculous that he isn’t allowed to, his head is barely attached!” 

Rose narrowed her eyes at him and her brow furrowed. 

“Why is this so important to you?” 

Albus sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "It's important to me because I want Scorpius to know I can help with things that matter to him. This plan needs to be clever and you're cleverer than me, I need your help Rose." 

“Albus,” Rose rolled her eyes. “Scorpius likes you just fine, you don’t need to come up with some stupid plan for a party that doesn’t even matter!” 

Albus scowled, “You won’t help us because you don’t want to lose your invitation!” 

“Albus that’s not true!” Rose blurted out unconvincingly. “I just can’t help-” 

“Well, thanks for nothing!” And with that Albus swished his robes and stormed off dramatically. 

As he made his way along the corridors, fuming, he almost ran headfirst into Alexia Zabini looking as furious as he was, a group of terrified students scrambling after her. 

"You’re all to come up with proposals by six or you will be banished from Drama Club!" She rushed away with the group, ignoring the small Ravenclaw who'd lagged behind to wipe away her tears. 

“Are you ok?” Albus approached the teary girl. He had previously been witness to one of Zabini’s infamous meltdowns that left several students in hysterics. 

“I’m fine,” she sniffled, wiping her nose on her sleeve. “Alexia’s upset because Professor Flitwick said we couldn’t perform our Halloween play about the Bloody Baron because it was too scary. Alexia refused to compromise her creative vision and said we have to come up with something new!” With that the girl began crying again. “We just don’t have enough time!” 

“Er, well, ” Albus said unhelpfully, “There’s plenty of ghosts that aren’t quite as scary.” All of a sudden Albus was struck with inspiration. 

“Nick!” Albus yelled. 

“Excuse me?” Hiccupped the Ravenclaw. 

“Nearly Headless Nick,” Albus explained. “He’s full of incredible stories, and it’s his Deathday on Halloween! I’m sure he would be honoured to have a play about him!” 

The girl wiped her eyes and looked up at him. 

“That’s actually a really good idea,” she said thoughtfully. “I better catch up but you should come along to Drama Club. We could pitch your idea together!”

* * *

By Halloween evening everything had fallen into place. Albus had attended the Drama Club meeting and presented Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington as a subject for the play with the Ravenclaw, whose name he discovered was Madeleine, to honour his Deathday. They’d loved the idea and Alexia had been ruthless in an effort to be performance ready in just a few days. 

Alexia’s boyfriend Antonio was playing Nick, while she had cast herself in almost every other role. Madeleine had been left to source all the props and costumes required for a play covering five centuries. Albus assisted her and the other grumbling members who all complained about Alexia playing seven different roles while they were stuck backstage. 

While Albus was becoming reluctantly invested in the play, he had also sent off an invitation to the performance to the Headless Hunt. If all went to plan they would see the play and immediately realise their error and beg Nick to join the Headless Hunt, Albus would step forward and, modestly, of course, take all the credit for honouring this incredible person and Scorpius would spend the evening mingling with ghosts. 

Basically, Albus would be the best boyfriend ever. 

Scorpius had been a little confused about his sudden passion for Drama Club but he hadn’t pried. He’d been too busy moping around the castle as Rose continued her chatter about the party. This morning Scorpius snapped and refused to speak to Rose until after Halloween. 

Albus was currently squashed in the side room they were using as a backstage area, but he could see his boyfriend in the great hall, picking at his food before the show began. He was confident Scorpius would be smiling soon. 

As his watch showed five to six Alexia rushed past in a long-sleeved dress, Antonio trailing behind in Nick’s infamous ruff and tights. 

“You there!” She pointed to a boy. “Make sure all my props are in place! And someone needs to have my costumes ready for my quick changes!” 

Most of the group scattered at her words and rushed off to make sure they were ready. At one minute until showtime, the non-performers had rejoined Albus while Alexia and Antonio headed to the front of the Great Hall that had been cleared for a stage. The lighting in the room was dimmed, the students eating by the light from the lit pumpkins decorating the hall. 

Just as the curtain that Alexia had demanded rose to begin the show, Albus saw a group of silvery ghosts charge through the back of the hall. Some were riding horses and all of them had their heads detached. 

Alexia cleared her throat loudly at the intrusion but Albus wanted to cheer. His plan, that he’d thought of all by himself, was actually working!

Too bad that thought only lasted another second. 

“Welcome esteemed guests to AHHHHHHH!” 

Alexia squealed as she delivered her line. Her hands reaching down and tearing at her costume, as her sleeves were ripped open Albus could see she was covered in bright red boils. 

“Pull down the curtain!” Antonio hissed at the group offstage and the curtain slammed into the stone floor. 

Alexia rushed off the stage, removing her costume and showing the extent of the boils covering her skin. Most of the group appeared horrified but as Albus caught Madeleine’s eye, he knew who was the culprit. 

“Very unfortunate,” she muttered to him. “Seems Alexia’s costume took a bath in Bulbadox powder.” She winked and walked into the great hall. 

Sighing, Albus decided to follow her into the ruckus. 

“Well, it is unsurprising that a play about  _ Sir _ Nicholas only lasted a second.” A headless hunt member scoffed. “Pity that Potter who invited us failed to mention the hastiness of the performance.” 

Albus hunched his shoulders over and stared at his feet, following them to Scorpius. 

“Well, that was a disaster.” Scorpius greeted him. “Was it you who invited the Headless Hunt?” Albus blushed. 

“I just thought that if they saw the great things Nick had done they would let him join,” he said despondently. “I put my name on the letter so I could take credit and then we could get an invite to the party.” 

“It’s just a party Albus,” Scorpius took his hand and squeezed it gently. “I can see I was being slightly dramatic. I can speak to ghosts any day I’m here after all.” He scrubbed a hand through his hair, embarrassed. “I’m afraid dramatics run in the family.” 

After a snicker from them both, he continued, “Besides I’m rather flattered that you’d go to all this trouble for me.” 

“Well of course!” Albus puffed up. “It’s important to you and-”

Scorpius pressed his lips to Albus’ gently. 

“That’s very sweet of you,” Scorpius murmured against his lips. “However I think we best go hide in the common room with some sweets and let Nick enjoy his Deathday.” 

And with that Scorpius pulled Albus away from the great hall. 

The Headless Hunt had taken over the Halloween entertainment, much to the delight of the Hogwarts students but to the chagrin of Nick, who thought privately that this would finally be the year he put the dream of joining the Headless Hunt well behind him. 


End file.
